


One Last Goodbye

by trinisette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinisette/pseuds/trinisette
Summary: Endgame spoilers obviously.This is my first work here on AO3, my first public fan fiction in a long time and the first piece I’ve written since I finished university 2 years ago. It’s not perfect, it never will be, but I hope people enjoy reading it. I certainly had fun writing it.





	One Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame spoilers obviously.  
> This is my first work here on AO3, my first public fan fiction in a long time and the first piece I’ve written since I finished university 2 years ago. It’s not perfect, it never will be, but I hope people enjoy reading it. I certainly had fun writing it.

“...it’ll be about five seconds for us.” 

 

Steve tried to drown out what Bruce was saying. He didn’t need to hear it. He didn’t want to. He had already made his decision. 

 

He wasn’t coming back. 

 

Steve stepped onto the quantum bridge and focused on what he had to do, and what he wanted to do. Aside from returning the stones, returning Mjölnir, and ensuring Loki remained in custody, he had one final stop in mind before he went to fulfil his promise. With Mjölnir in hand, and his quantum suit donned, Steve’s final thought before the quantum bridge activated was of Tony. 

 

*** 

 

When he arrived at the Avengers facility, Steve found himself needing somewhere to sit down, to calm down. Despite Vormir having been his first stop, he could still hear that hauntingly familiar voice that set fire to his blood. 

 

_Welcome Steven Rogers, son of Sarah and Joseph Rogers-_  

 

He tried to block the voice from his memory. It couldn’t have been Red Skull. It wasn’t possible. But the thought, the  _possibility_  that it was? Steve almost kept Mjölnir with him when he returned the Aether back to Jane on Asgard. Almost. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. It didn’t matter now. He was sticking to his plan. Red Skull was his past. What came next was his future. With that in mind, he stood up and went to find Tony. 

 

Steve watched from afar as Rocket, Tony, and Bruce set the stones in the new gauntlet. It hasn’t been his place to get involved, he didn’t have a clue what they were even doing. At least this time around it also gave him one last opportunity to watch Tony work. He smiled fondly at how determined Tony looked, how hard he was concentrating on making sure everything went right. 

 

That was one of the reasons he had fallen for him in the first place. To Steve, when Tony was working on a new suit, a new shield, anything, he was at his finest. It was clear just how much love Tony put into everything he made, even if he wasn’t aware of it himself. Steve watched as the stones were brought closer, and closer... until they were inserted into the new gauntlet. 

 

“Boom!” shouted Rocket unexpectedly and they all jumped. Rocket burst out laughing while Steve chuckled quietly to himself. He’d needed that moment more than he had realised. His stomach felt like it was doing flips and evidently he was more nervous than he’d hoped he would be. Steve took a steadied himself, and walked into the room. 

 

“Stark.” He called out. “We need to talk.” 

 

“Sure.” Tony said as he followed Steve out of the room. “What’s up, Rogers?” 

 

“There’s something I needed to say to you before we try and reverse the snap. I wanted to thank you for helping us with this.” Steve began. 

 

“Steve this isn’t really the time-“ Tony said before Steve interrupted him. 

 

“There isn’t any other time. Who knows if we’ll manage to reverse what Thanos did? Hell, we might even destroy ourselves instead. I need to say this now, before anything else happens.” 

 

“I also wanted to tell you that I love you. I know you probably don’t believe it and you don’t want to hear it but it’s true. Those five years when you wanted nothing to do with me damn near broke my heart. I missed you every single day. And when we turned up to ask for your help and you turned us down... I felt like I was losing you forever.” Steve’s voice began to shake and he took a moment to calm himself. 

 

“Then you raced down the drive after we almost lost Lang and said you would help us, that you’d figured it out. Then you showed me the shield you had made and my love for you just got stronger. I love you, Tony Stark, and I’ll never stop.” 

 

“Steve, I-“ Tony began before Steve interrupted him again. 

 

“You don’t need to say anything. You have Pepper and Morgan, I know that. This could be the end of all things and I knew I couldn’t let the opportunity to tell you pass.” Steve said quietly. He took one of Tony’s hands in his, and placed his other hand on the side of Tony’s face. 

 

“I love you.” Steve whispered, leaning forward and kissing him gently. He was shocked when he felt Tony kissing him back but he carried on, deepening the kiss, his mouth hungry for more. This was his one and only chance to kiss Tony and he sure as hell was going to enjoy it for as long as he could. Before he could get carried away, Steve pulled back, painfully aware of just how much  _more_  he wanted, and cleared his throat. 

 

“We should, er- I mean, we should go and discuss with the others about who’s going to wear the gauntlet. Can we just pretend that never happened? It’s not exactly the most pressing matter in our lives at the moment.” 

 

“Uh, yeah... sure.” Tony said quietly, obviously in shock from what had just happened and what he’d done. “Yeah, we should, um, we should get right on that.” 

 

With a dazed look on his face, Tony turned around and walked away, heading to find the rest of the Avengers. Steve let a small, sad smile grace his lips as he watched him go. He couldn’t believe that Tony had kissed him back. Nor could he believe that this was the last time he would see him. 

 

The smile disappeared from his face as tears welled up in his eyes. This was the last time he would see Tony,  _his_  Tony. He knew that what was about to happen, had to happen. He had taken his chance to say one last goodbye, and to admit how he felt about Tony, and he was glad for it. 

 

Steve wiped the tears from his eyes, took a deep breath, and steadied himself. He knew that while he may not have had a chance with Tony, he still had a chance with his first love.  

 

“I’m coming to make good on my promise, Peggy.” 


End file.
